


Strip-tease

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform, snanger, snarry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [CRACK!FIC] Un Severus sous l'emprise de l'alcool lors d'une fête, ça donne quoi ? Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ne se remettront sans doute jamais du résultat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip-tease

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient... à mon plus grand désarroi. (SEVERUUUUUS ♥)
> 
> Suggestions de musique : « Haunted », « Going Under », « Lies » & « Lacrymosa » d'Evanescence.
> 
> NOTE IMPORTANTE : Avant de lire quoi que ce soit, assurez-vous d'avoir vu quelques photos de l'acteur Richard Armitage plus ou moins torse nu parce que c'est exactement lui que je vais décrire. (Miam ! /placard/)

Soirée de fin d'année à Poudlard, organisée par Dumbledore chaque année spécialement pour les septième année diplômés. C'était le moment rêvé pour voir des choses peu habituelles, car les gens changent sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Cette fois-là, personne ne l'oubliera. Même les elfes de maison qui circulaient discrètement pour s'occuper des boissons et de la nourriture, graveront cet instant à jamais dans leur mémoire.

Severus avait trop bu. Il en avait conscience, mais Albus et Minerva l'avaient quelque peu forcé à ingurgiter le litre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains. Et là, il priait pour ne pas commencer à faire quelque chose de stupide dont il aurait honte tout le reste de sa vie.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione avait accordé une danse à Harry, en honneur à leur amitié sans faille. Elle tournoyait gaiement, sans se douter de la scène qui allait bientôt se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attention des élèves se tourna brusquement vers ce qui allait devenir l' _attraction de la soirée_.

Severus Rogue, le terrifiant Maître des Potions, était grimpé sur une table, et s'affairait à enlever les boutons de sa chemise noire, visiblement éméché et ne se contrôlant plus.

Les spectateurs involontaires, tout aussi ivres, lui crièrent des encouragements. La chose ne s'était jamais vue, et ils voulaient tous assister à ce phénomène rare.

La chemise glissa de ses épaules, révélant un torse imberbe et musclé. Les fines cicatrices rosâtres recouvraient une bonne partie de sa peau pâle, et les abdominaux fermes étaient parfaitement dessinés.

Albus et Minerva ne cachaient pas leur plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils attendaient que Severus craque face à l'alcool, et ils avaient bien l'intention de se venger de cette fois où il les avait photographiés, la bave aux lèvres, en train de décuver, et vendu les clichés à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus se débarrassa de sa chemise, pour dévoiler de larges épaules et des biceps impeccablement formés. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche était la seule ombre au tableau.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon. La chaleur était en train de monter dans la pièce, les cris s'amplifiaient et certaines filles semblaient au bord de l'extase.

Hermione se sentait toute bizarre face à ce tableau. C'était bien évidemment dégradant pour le pauvre professeur Rogue, mais étrangement elle n'avait pas le cœur à protester. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était rester les yeux fixés sur le directeur des Serpentards en train de se dénuder devant une partie de l'école.

Severus fit glisser sensuellement son pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, avant de le lancer dans la foule. Une fille de Poufsouffle le rattrapa au vol, et s'évanouit l'instant d'après.

Harry aussi se sentait bizarre. Plus il admirait le corps parfait de son professeur de potions, plus il avait envie de se jeter sur lui. Rogue agissait comme un aimant sur lui, il était incapable d'en détourner les yeux.

Là, Hermione eut un coup de chaud. Les muscles de ses jambes se dessinaient finement sur sa peau pâle. Et le boxer noir de la _vedette de la soirée_ était si moulant qu'il ne cachait rien, et certainement pas la grosse bosse que _l'engin_ de Severus formait contre le sous-vêtement. Elle sentit une certaine humidité au niveau de son entrejambe.

Harry n'y tint plus. Aussi, il décida d'aller goûter à l'air frais de l'extérieur avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Aussitôt son ami parti, Hermione se retourna vivement vers Severus et se promit de faire regretter à Harry son départ en lui racontant ce qu'il avait manqué. La partie la plus importante.

Severus s'était retourné, et faisait jouer les muscles tout aussi développés de son dos. Il baissa ses mains vers son boxer, joua sur l'élastique.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tout le monde se demandait s'il avait le cran de pousser l'audace plus loin. Le public féminin ne savait pas s'il valait mieux se jeter sur leur professeur pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait excité leurs frêles corps, ou bien s'évanouir lamentablement d'un mélange explosif d'émotions contradictoires.

Hermione fixait désormais les fesses de Severus, s'attendant à ce qu'elles soient bientôt elles aussi dénudées.

Mais au grand désappointement des jeunes spectateurs, Dumbledore et McGonagall firent apparaître un nuage de fumée noire qui couvrit le moment fatidique, et les élèves furent catapultés un à un dehors. La lourde double porte de la Grande Salle se verrouilla devant leurs visages surpris et dépités, voire en colère.

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de grogner et de frapper violemment de ses poings ladite porte, avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements en prévision d'une douche froide...

**Author's Note:**

> Mouahahahahaha * rire sadique * Nan, mais sérieusement, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais réaliser votre plus grand fantasme ?
> 
> Sinon, ça m'a bien amusée de vous mettre dans des états comme ça. J'ai une tendance sadique, et je l'assume fièrement.
> 
> Est-ce que vous avez suivi mon conseil et êtes allées voir les photos de Richard ? Je dis un énorme merci à celles qui l'ont fait, c'est un pas de plus réalisé dans ma tentative de convertir le monde au culte de ce brillantissime acteur. D'ailleurs, mon prochain conseil est d'aller regarder la série Robin Hood de la BBC, car il y joue Guy of Gisborne et il est aussi diablement sexy que le Captain Hook de Once Upon A Time. Je conseille également le choix d'une VO ou d'une VOSTFR parce que les voix des acteurs – surtout celle de Richard – méritent d'être entendues.
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça si ça vous amuse. x)


End file.
